


face paint

by bittersweetbubblegum



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Makeup, One-Sided Attraction (kinda), Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, feng also hates vitale as she should, feng has a crush on bella, they should be gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetbubblegum/pseuds/bittersweetbubblegum
Summary: Cerebella offers to do Feng’s face paint/makeup before a show.
Relationships: Cerebella/Feng (Skullgirls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	face paint

“What’re you looking at?” 

Feng blinked back into reality.  
She had zoned out completely while staring at her devastatingly beautiful best friend, Cerebella, who was now staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Her face heated up with embarrassment, “S-Sorry! I was uh.. I was just looking at your face paint. You’re so good at it.” 

Cerebella’s smile softened at her friend’s comment.  
“Aw, gee. You’re making me blush! You’re a real sweet talker.”

The smaller girl rolled her eyes with a groan.  
“Oh whatever, I’m not tryna stroke your already-gigantic ego. You’re seriously good at makeup, Bella.”

A faint blush spread over Cerebella’s cheeks.

“Oh...! Well I.. I could do your face paint for the show tonight if you’d like? Only for tonight though!” the taller girl offered. 

Feng giggled quietly and nodded, her cheeks burning, “That’d be great, thanks!”

\- - -

“Jeez, Bella, are you almost done yet?”

“Oh, relax. Have patience, you big baby!”

Cerebella quickly finished with a few final marks on Feng’s cheeks. “Aaaaand done!”

The green haired girl grabbed a mirror and handed it to the other.

Looking in the reflection, Feng let out a small gasp.  
“Oh wow.. Bella, you really out did yourself.”

Her makeup had been carefully done just how Feng liked it, but with a little more glam. Along with a small black spade drawn onto her right cheek.

“Yeah, that’s kinda my thing!” Cerebella giggled.  
She pointed to the diamond that was painted on her own cheek, “See? We match now too!”

The ravenette grinned and pulled the other into a hug, “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means.”

Bella sighed softly and returned the hug.

“It’s no problemo, Feng. I’m always happy to help you.”

After a few seconds, Cerebella broke the hug.

“Alright, I gotta go get warmed up. Vitale’s gonna be in the audience tonight! Wish me luck!!”  
She said enthusiastically before heading out the door.

Feng sighed at the mention of Vitale’s name.   
The man clearly used Cerebella for Vice-Versa’s strength, and had little to no respect for her.

Slowly, the ravenette stood up.  
“You have so much worth beyond Vitale’s eyes, Cerebella.” She mumbled to herself as she made her way to the door.

“Why can’t you just see that?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey fengbella nation ily


End file.
